User talk:S Clark22595
Welcome! Hi S Clark22595 -- we are excited to have Dillingham Alaska Yugioh Players Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Dillingham Alaska Yugioh Players Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro *Hey Sam :D congratulations on creating a new Wikia. I'll try to help you out as best I can. I'll try to recruit Alex too; we're both good at coding, and we can help with ruling disputes. I request that you instate me as an administrator, so that I can help you edit the main page. I must confess that I don't completely know what I'm doing, but I'll help out in any way I can. this will be a good way to stay in touch next year too, and I'll put time in wherever I can. ~Specter (cow_pi) 18:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I'm just trying to get the Forums in place; I think I'm almost done. I just need to fine-tune a few things. Don't forget to sign your posts so I can just click the link to your profile to reply. it's just convenient. ~Specter (cow_pi) 23:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ?? ? hey we need to put more on the main page it looks embarrasing! streetfighter *Hey Sam :) bored, are you? xD did the site notice show up alright? I want to make sure I can use this in case we really need it. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) (Don't forget to sign your posts) Signatures #Click the "more" tab at the top-right of your screen #Click "My Preferences" form the drop-down menu. #Under the tab titled "User Profile" (it should be the one already open) find the white box next to "Signature:" #Check the box next to "Custom Signature" and fill in the white box with whatever you want your signature to show up as. Mine is ~Specter (cow_pi), which shows up as ~Specter (cow_pi). To make use of your signature, simply type four tildes (~~~~) wherever you want your signature to show up. Wikia will automatically replace the ~~~~ with your set signature. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *yup, perfect :D in a sec; I'm working on some coding stuff ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ??? did you change the skin of the whole site? ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) New Skin I don't really care for it; I preferred the old one. It seems to match things better, especially the logo in the corner. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. I put a "post" button on your talk page. Delete it if you don't like it. Woah I have 178 edits xD you and Dacota are tied at 37. ~Specter (cow_pi) 23:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *yeah, I know. Everything that happens on the Wikia can be tracked. I just looked at the history of that page, and saw that he added that text himself. No worries. ~Specter (cow_pi) 17:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I assume you would have to change it from the MediaWiki page. I can help you when I get back. ~Specter (cow_pi) 01:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) A poll? I'm impressed, Sam! ~Specter (cow_pi) 18:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Deck Making Forum *I can help you if I have the time. The Choir/Band concert is today. Maybe I can show you as I'm doing it tomorrow at lunch or before school. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) okay :) *I'll work in it :) I miss you, Sam! Are you coming to graduation? I'll post my deck when I have time; I'm busy with graduation stuff, I have a dentist appointment in a little bit, and I'm applying for jobs and scholarships this week. But I'll post it when I have time. Oh, tell Alex to check his Talk Page. ~Specter (cow_pi) 22:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hi S Clark22595, I noticed that you blocked Streetfighter for expressing opinions -- please don't do that, it's not good form for a Wikia administrator. The blocking tools are meant to protect the wiki from spammers or vandals trying to damage the wiki, not to "punish" well-meaning contributors who don't necessarily do things the same way you do. Please unblock him, and have a discussion about what is or isn't appropriate for this wiki -- you may be able to allow him to write his opinions on his userpage, or in a separate if you don't want them in the main article space. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 22:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hay man When is there going to be new stuff on this thing?